


Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois has a mystery date with Clark
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?

Lois had always thought herself to be a little jaded when it came to romance. Yet when she’d started dating Clark Kent, she realised that in the romance department, her Smallville beat everyone hands-down. He’d not only taken her to nice restaurants, but they’d spent a lot of time just walking hand-in-hand. Oliver Queen had been a close second, but she’d always felt as if he was not really as into the relationship as he claimed. The discovery that he was Green Arrow certainly explained a lot. 

It was getting close to Christmas and Clark had been doing his best to make her forget that she hated store-bought holidays. She realised it stemmed from her past. Having a father whose career was more important than his family had meant that holidays took a backseat. Her happiest memories of Christmas were ones from before her mother had died. 

Clark was obviously out chasing a story when Lois came in from her own interviews. She dumped her bag on the desk and began to remove her coat when she spotted a post-it note on her monitor. Frowning, she grabbed it and read it. “Meet me outside at 6.30 sharp. Don’t be late.”

He’d even added a little frowny face to emphasise the time. He knew her too well. She had a tendency to get caught up in her work and punctuality had never really been her strong suit. She wondered what he had planned.

She got to work, writing up her notes and preparing her articles for the next day’s deadline. When she was satisfied, she glanced at the clock. It was after seven. Oops. Rising quickly to her feet, Lois grabbed her coat and bag and ran out the door, up the stairs to the front street entrance of the Daily Planet. 

She saw Clark waiting in the darkness.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said. “I know I’m late.”

“Actually, you’re right on time. For you,” he added with a smile, implying that he’d known she would be late anyway. 

“So, what’s up?” she asked, completely missing what he was standing next to.

He held out his hand. She frowned at him. “Smallville.”

“Lois.” He reached for her hand. “Do you want to take a sleigh ride with me?”

She could have smacked herself for not putting the pieces together. It wasn’t exactly a sleigh, but the horse and carriage had been specially outfitted for driving in the snow.   
Clark pulled her up into the back of the carriage.

“Isn’t it a bit cold?” she asked as she sat on the leather seat.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you warm.”

He nodded to the driver and off they went as a light snow began to fall, accompanied by a tinkling of bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is A sleigh ride


End file.
